Efy Dolgh
The Efy Dolgh are a species that feature in Kuromukuro. History The Efy Dolgh were an advanced extraterrestrial species that inhabited the universe and had become a plague in the Milky Way Galaxy. They developed into an advanced spacefaring civilization that sought to dominate other worlds. This led to them developing a strategy of subversion of inhabited worlds due to the lack of FTL abilities. As a result, they made use of cloning techniques which they made to create an invasion force of native life forms that were bred to believe they were part of the Efy Dolgh Border Recon forces. They would arrive on a planet in a single ship that arrived through gravitational spin and upon arrival they set up machines that would create a wormhole connection for their invasion forces. After which, they swarmed a planet and dominated its inhabitants whereupon the resources of the world were then used to create a new fleet to conquer the next neighbouring inhabitable planet. At some point, an unknown alien race came to learn of the threat of the Efy Dolgh and sought out allies among other species in ending their threat. Over 480 years ago, they engaged in this practice against the tall red skinned horned inhabitants of Chi-one Sagittarii who were referred to as Oni. The world was dominated by the Efy Dolgh though a small resistance force continued to operate who managed to hijack one of the invaders motherships. The stolen spacecraft was then used by the Oni resistance to follow the Efy Dolgh's scout ship that was sent to the next neighbouring world which was Earth. To stop the Efy Dolgh vessel, the Oni crashed their stolen vessel into the enemy craft as it approached the target world causing both to crash onto the surface. The surviving Efy Dolgh forces spread from the crash site in Japan where they began to attack the natives of the world in order to continue their mission. During this time, Japan was in the Sengoku era with the humans in the region being primitive and unable to combat the advanced technology of the alien invaders. The Efy Dolgh struck at Clan Washiba who inhabited the region near Mount Washiba with their castle being destroyed by the attackers. Only two members of the clan survived namely Princess Yuki and one of her samurai Kennosuke Tokisada Ouma who were rescued by two of the Oni survivors led by Zelleager Myundef Vishrai that decided to aid the humans against the attackers. Using captured Efy Dolgh Grongol mecha, they fought against the extraterrestrial invaders who were defeated though Princess Yuki was killed whilst the Kuromukuro was knocked to the side in an explosion as the enemy commander was killed. This left Kennosuke in a hibernation state within the box-shaped cockpit of the Grongol that lay undisturbed across the centuries. Knowledge of the Efy Dolgh was lost to humanity and he sole surviving Oni namely Zelleager went into hiding where he kept his existence a secret as he sought to prepare against further attempts at invasion by his old enemy. Unknown to mankind, one aspect of this failed Efy Dolgh invasion was he deployment of a Pivot Stone that was shattered and left at various sites in Japan. In the mean time, the Gezon-Reco Frontier Force was dispatched from the Oni homeworld where it received data on the native human life forms and created clones from the Washiba Clan to serve as its Border Recon Officers. The ship went slowly through space in a journey that took several centuries as it sought to continue the mission of opening the Pivot Stone to allow for a Correctional Fleet to arrive to conquer Earth. Around this time, the Oni homeworld was largely dominated but a strong native resistance existed that fought against the Efy Dolgh. The alien invaders came to realise that the Oni were receiving support from another unknown party who were attempting to unite the galaxy against the Efy Dolgh. Thus, the Frontier Force was defeated though the brief moment opening of the Pivot Stone led to some data from the other side which revealed that an unknown third faction had been sending out messages to all worlds conquered by the Efy Dolgh asking them to rise up against their oppressors. The Oni Zelleager revealed that the failure of the Frontier Force meant that a large Correctional Fleet was being dispatched to travel through conventional means and was set to arrive in over 200 years to conquer Earth by force. The United Nations sought to hide this information and also began to arrest any individual connected to the alien forces who were kept under house arrest along with being sedated by set chemicals. This led to Kennosuke deciding to leave Earth through the Pivot Stone to join the forces on the Oni homeworld that were resisting the Efy Dolgh with Zelleager aiding him by opening the wormhole through the Pivot Stone. The Japanese samurai was accompanied by Lady Muetta who had no freedom on Earth due to her origins with the three working in secret despite the United Nation's lockdown. The three nearly faced arrest but were assisted by their human friends who opened the wormhole allowing for the Kuromukuro to travel to the Oni homeworld. Years later, Earth came to retrofit the captured Efy Dolgh ship that was preparing for a launch to aid the forces fighting the expansionist alien invaders. Overview In appearance, the form of the original Efy Dolgh was largely unknown though their agents were encountered with these being members of a target species. Their bodies possessed advanced nanotechnology that provided them with enhanced healing abilities. These allowed them to recover from injuries with hot water aiding in the process. They were also responsible for protecting the body from infections such as from viral-based nanotech that was introduced into their bodies. It was said that functionally these members were immortals so long as brain functions were maintained by their bodies allowing the nanomachines to repair any damage to their form. Once brain activity ceased, then the nanomachines fell into an inactive state causing the body to die. The Efy Dolgh were an expansionist power that sought to conquer other planets in the galaxy. This was largely achieved through domination of the native life forms where every aspect of their lives were controlled leading to them losing all forms of freedom. Due to slow interstellar travel speeds, the Efy Dolgh launched scouting ships that were part of fleets such as the Gezon-Reco Frontier Force. The ships were crewed by Border Recon Officers who were considered elite members of the Efy Dolgh forces with them wearing ornate armours and armed with incredibly sharp blades. A single vessel arrived on a target planet where they were to prepare the way for invasion forces who arrived en masse with thousands of warships from the Correctional Fleets being involved in the invasion of a planet. This plan relies on the use of Pivot Stones that opened wormholes to the target location with the machine being assembled on the unsuspecting world. If the recon force failed, standard practice was for the Efy Dolgh to launch their armada that travelled at standard speeds in journeys that took over two centuries in order to invade the target world. Border Recon Officers that succeeded in an invasion were then promoted to the position of Commander where they became aware of their origins and were responsible for leading the next recon force of another target planet. The remaining Border Recon Officers were terminated once they were no longer of use to the Efy Dolgh. Due to their similarity to the natives, the Efy Dolgh used propaganda to mask their true nature. This led to them claiming to their warriors that as a great civilization they seeded their form of life on other worlds in order to explain their similarity to the target species. They were able to forge monomolecular blades from swords to daggers that were impossibly sharp allowing them to cut through most objects. The Efy Dolgh were skilled in the use of creating genetic replicas from another person's DNA allowing them to produce clones. Such individuals through the use of psychological techniques were given false memories of their past with some of these involving the conquered worlds of the Efy Dolgh with them believing these were their respective homeworlds. They were able to build small insect-shaped machines that were able to enter the ear of a humanoid organic being where they took control of the host and made them zombie-like servants of the Efy Dolgh. This effectively brainwashed individuals who were then used as a part of a slave labour force by the Efy Dolgh. Information access was restricted which meant that Efy Dolgh were not aware of the location of their creators homeworld with them only aware of the people that created them. In terms of vehicles, they were able to produce large humanoid mecha's that were referred to as Grongols which were similar to Geo-Frames. Typically, most Grongols lacked an ejection system which meant that their pilots were expected to die in combat. Pilots of Commander-type Grongols, however, occupied a cube shaped cockpit that could detach from the mecha and transform into a bike-shaped vehicle that could float. Inside the cockpit, authorised pilots that were identified by their DNA were able to operate it through controls with critical information being projected through holographic screens. The larger mecha were equipped with advanced Efy Dolgh barrier technology that prevented projectile weapons from harming them. As an interstellar civilization, they did not possess FTL technology but rather move through space by the spin of gravity. Thus, ships took many years to travel between star systems in the search for habitable worlds to colonise. Efy Dolgh defensive technology meant that projectile based weaponry was ineffective against the ship though it was vulnerable to ramming. Upon arriving over a planet, it typically maintained high orbit and deployed forces onto the surface by the deployment of a gravity lift that beamed objects up or down. It could launch black spires that were deployed in a circular pattern once the ship had landed whereupon they created a dome shaped shield. These clear domed energy shields were a perfect sphere with them even encompassing underground thus stopping anyone from departing from within it and also prevented radio signals from escaping it. Despite that, light was able to penetrate the shield and visual lines were not obscured by it thus allowing for non-conventional forms of communication. A central component to the Efy Dolgh invasion forces was a device called the Pivot Stone. This was a spherical shaped machine that consisted of numerous components that formed the shape. Each part generated a gravitational effect that could be registered by instruments. Upon activation, it began to draw heat from the surroundings causing instant cold weather phenomena in the region. This device was able to create a wormhole from the target location that linked it to the Efy Dolgh's territory allowing for their invasion forces to arrive. Members *'Lefil' : *'Imusa' : *'Yorba' : *'Mirasa' : *'Muetta' : *'Fusunani' : *'Hidu' : Notes *The Efy Dolgh featured in the setting of Kuromukuro. Appearances *''Kuromukuro'': External Links *Kuromukuro Wiki Entry *Aliens Wiki Entry Category:Species Category:Kuromukuro